National Conservative Party of Kalistan
Overview The NCP is a right wing political party in Kalistan which was founded in 4304. It's original values were considered far right and nationalistic, but the party has moved further to the left in recent years and have even worked with the SPoK to preserve Kalistan's dual economy. List of Positions * Pro Life: Opposition to abortion and the death penalty * Pro dual economy * Pro paramilitaries * Secular * Limited government social intervention * Limited but necessary welfare * Anti discrimination and "positive" discrimination * Anti censorship History The First National Conservative Party (4304-4392) The National Conservative Party of Kalistan officially registered as and became a political party on September 16 4304 when multiple conservatives movements and militias were unified by the Conservative Army of Kalistan and its leader, Flynn F. Colbert. For a few decades after its formation, the NCP had been in a coalition with the National Unity Party and the the National Progressive Party, but the coalition ended with the dissolution of the NPP and a betrayal by the NUP. The NUP later revealed its true despicable policies by proposing radical racist bills, which compelled the NCP to oppose Mannan Khan and the NUP even further. The NUP government under the Khan family would go on to unlawfully arrest their political opponents and accusers of corruption and also crack down on peaceful protesters, which forced the leaders of the NCP to go into hiding oversees. This prompted all other parties in the nation to band together to form the Grand Coalition, in order to restrict the power of the NUP and eventually dissolve the entire party. After the NUP dissolved, Flynn F. Colbert and the other leaders of the NCP returned to Kalistan and reformed the party, removing many Old Guard candidates from their seats. The NCP had become torn between the appeasing Old Guard and the firm Traditionalists. In September 4348, party founder and first leader of the NCP Flynn F. Colbert retired due to failing health and old age, leaving the Traditionalists to take power and hold a leadership election. This first election was won by then Minister of Defense and Interim Party Leader, Daniel Lynchfield. Almost two decades later (in March 4363), a second election was held due to Leader Daniel Lynchfield's plans to retire early, this election was won by Nick Colbert, the son of party founder and previous leader Flynn F. Colbert. Due to corruption allegations made against Party Treasurer Jose Garza in April 4373, the NCP voted to remove Garza from his position and keep a public record of their finances rather than risk allowing corruption to ferment with private recording. In the year 4392, the leading officials of the NCP had announced their plans to dissolve the NCP but didn't give any reason as to why they had made that decision. Second National Conservative Party (4447-Present) In October of 4447, prominent conservative voices Luis Williamson, famous activist and UTube political activist; James Colbert, owner of military supply company Guns R Us and great grandson of Flynn Colbert; and Derek Renov, a political commentator for The Right View; at the abandoned headquarters of the first NCP and made plans to recreate the NCP. In March of the next year, Luis Williamson was announced as the fourth leader and first Director of the NCP and would go on to serve until his death in 4503. Luis Williamson was succeeded by former Presidential candidate Bryce Keen. Keen inherited the position during turbulent times of privatization and would quickly turn the party's support for hasty economic liberalization after seeing the terrible effects of quick economic change and would instead work with the Socialist Party of Kalistan and United Kalistani Workers Front in order to reestablish the dual system and protect quickly eroding workers' rights. This is largely seen as a turning point in the NCP's history as this is when the party began to support dual economics. In 4510, the NCP announced that it would create the Provisional Conservative Army of Kalistan, a successor to the long gone CAK. This was seen as a response to the attempt by the Patriotic League and the Liberal Democratic Party who had attempted to illegalize the millennia old Kalistani tradition of allowing parties to maintain their own militias. In 4515, after five years of training, including joint exercises with the Revolutionary Socialist Militia of Kalistan; the 5500 man strong PCAK fully mobilized and formally registered as the CAK, the Conservative Army of Kalistan. In 4515, Bryce Keen retired from his position as Director of the NCP and was officially replaced by Patrick Kearney, a vulgar Kilani immigrant. From October 4518 to May 4519, Narelle Ewart would serve as President of the Republic for the NCP until the LDP and PL, who had refused to sit in her government, proposed and passed an early election bill in order to further their own power. This abuse of the constitution would lead to the Constitutional Court Case Van Wyck V. Kennedy (4520) in which the Court ruled in favor of Van Wyck and change the Presidential Prerogative. From November 4519 until the Ananto Straights Crisis, the NCP would join the SPoK and UKWF in a campaign of fierce but non violent opposition to the PL/LDP government. On April 1st 4523, the Conservative Army of Kalistan declared the PL/LDP government illegitimate and rose up against it. CAK would later by joined by RSMoK and the People's Revolutionary Guard and occupy most of Kalistan, including the capital city of Kaliburg. The war would end in 4526 with the election of Socialist Oleg Guttersnipe and the passing of the Peace Accord of 4526. The Conservative Army of Kalistan The CAK is the official paramilitary of the NCP. The CAK was at first an illegal militia which was forced to disband when the NCP first formed and joined the legislature in 4304. The CAK was reformed 4510 and specializes in mountain and mechanized warfare. The CAK also has a highly skilled medical corps which provides free emergency assistance to anyone in need. Key Figures * Flynn F. Colbert - Founder and first leader of the NCP. * Luis Williamson - One of the three conservatives who refounded the NCP. Served as Director from 4447 to 4503. * Jakab Wyman - Chairman of the Second NCP during the terms of Luis Williamson and Bryce Keen. Served as Interim Director from February 4503 - February 4504 and October 4515 - September 4516. * Phoenix Jameson - KRF Brigadier General and NCP candidate for Minister of defense who served as Marshal of the PCAK during its mobilization. * Patrick Kearney - Party Director from 4516 to the present day. * Douglass Montgomery - First Field Marshal of the CAK. * Narelle Ewart - President of Kalistan from October 4518 to May 4519, Governor of Neveras on behalf of SPoK, Deputy from Neveras, and Premier of the Rebel Government of Kalistan.